Sorry, Wrong Number
by Super-GeekGoddess101
Summary: What happens when a geeky girl named K.J (Kathryn Jeanette) dials the wrong number and calls one of the WWE Superstars, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose? She gets the trip of a lifetime and so much more as the night is young and anything goes...*ONE SHOT* WARNINGS:SEXUAL CONTENT, STRONG LANGUAGE


**This one shot request is for Ifleana. Enjoy darling!**

**Warnings: Sexual Content and Strong Language. **

**Review and Enjoy. Muah XOXOXO**

Kathryn Jeanette, known K.J for short, was sitting at home, studying for her exam for one of her Chemistry classes. Ever since high school, from her family, and now in college, she was known as the geek of boredom. The reason why she was like this was because K.J was naturally shy and she didn't know how to have fun in any way. She was scared because she didn't want to be embarrassed or ridiculed. She was at the top of her classes in school and was making her way to the Dean's list, but she didn't really have any fun plans to go too like most people, and she never joined any clubs or programs. She never tried new things, she never went out to parties or dancing or even her own senior prom. All she could do is study away in her textbooks, watch scary or action movies like the Avengers or X-men and she would play video games.

Back in high school, people would tease her and call her "The Geek Freak With No Life" and she would often spend most of her days in the girls bathroom and cry. She couldn't help how she was, her parents have sheltered her her whole entire life. No matter what she wanted to do, she was punished or was told to focus on her studies. Her parents were very strict on her behavior and when it came to her grades and to always stay on the honor roll. But she was glad that she was accepted into a school that was far away from her parents, easy for her to get a job to pay off her loans, and to have some space and privacy in her own apartment that was a good walking distance.

It was getting close to 8pm and K.J has been studying for 5 hours. She thought that a movie break and ordering some pizza would be nice. She turned on her TV to On Demand, planning to watch Children Of The Corn 666 and ordering some Pizza. She dialed in the number and then she waited for the ring. It rang a few times and then a voice spoke up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hi I would like to order a medium pepperoni pizza and a large Pepsi please?" K.J said.

"Umm..sweetheart, this isn't a pizza place so I don't know why you trying to place an order with me." The guy chuckled. "Hell, I don't even know how to make pizza."

"Oh umm...I'm sorry is this the wrong number?" K.J asked, starting to get embarrassed and running her fingers through her dark brown hair.

"Yeah, sweetheart. What were you trying to do?" The guy asked her. K.J couldn't help but blush a little from how sexy his voice was.

"I was just trying to order a pizza. I guess I wasn't paying attention as I dialed the numbers.." K.J. said, cursing herself for feeling stupid.

"No worries, how about I'll give you the number?" He said kindly.

"Thanks.." K.J replied back, smiling. Man, what was it about this man's voice that turned her on? Not only that, what was so familiar about it?

He told her the number as she wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"Thanks..uhh sorry what's your name?" She asked.

"It's Seth Rollins.." He told her. K.J's jaw dropped in shock. She knew Seth Rollins! Ok well she knew of him, but She's watched WWE RAW and Smackdown and they were a part of the group called the Shield. She was a huge fan of the Shield and deep down, she loved their bad boy gimmicks.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Seth asked her.

"M-My named Kathryn but I'd rather be called K.J ." She told him, trying not to stutter. "I..I think you're from the Shield..the bad guys..I just wanted to say that I think you're really incredible. You and Dean Ambrose are my favorites."

He chuckled a moment and K.J was confused for a second.

"Thank you sweetheart. I appreciate it." He smiled and KJ relaxed for a moment, trying not to scream so loudly in excitement. She couldn't believe that she accidentally dialed one of the Shield's members...a famous WWE superstar at that.

"Well, I hope you have a good night then, sweetheart. Goodbye."

"Bye, and sorry for the wrong number issue." She said quickly, but he hung up before he could even hear what she had to say. She decided not to make it seem like it was a big deal and instead, ordered Chinese food.

* * *

As she was eating her Chinese food and watching WWE RAW, some re-caps of it. She heard the phone ring. She answered the phone, without looking at the Caller ID.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, may I speak to a pretty girl?" She heard a familiar voice say.

She couldn't help but chuckle at the dorky joke.

"No, but I'm going to assume_ YOU_ dialed the wrong number this time, right?" K.J said, a small smirk playing on her lips. "Seth Rollins?"

She didn't hear anything for a few seconds until she heard a chuckle. She couldn't help but giggle with him, knowing that he was busted. And of course, trying her best, not to blush.

"Ok, guilty as charged." He said. "I guess you could say that uhh..I just wanted to test you."

"Did I pass?" She asked him curiously, leaning back on the sofa.

"I don't know really.." He said casually. For some reason, K.J could picture a smirk on his face...well...hell she could picture all of it really. Right now she was talking to an amazing WWE superstar in the world.

It was quiet for five minutes until K.J. found her voice and spoke up.

"Well...if you are still looking for the cute girls only section, I'm not one of them.."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you have never seen me before...you might not like what you see?"

"I believe that I'll decide that for myself, sweetheart, not you." Seth said with confidence. "Now..how about we settle this by meeting next week, perhaps?"

"Wait what?...umm..I don't know?" K.J said, unsure and a bit fearful. "How do I know you're not some psycho killer or some deranged lunatic who has a million cats?"

Ok she doubt that he would be crazy because let's face it, Seth Rollins is so adorable and he's so fucking sexy. But with his looks, charisma, and just..well..everything, he seems like the type to go for models. She was scared that she was going to be embarrassed.

Seth couldn't help but chuckle at her again. God, his laugh so damn sexy. It made her ovaries burst with joy.

"Well for one, I don't really do cats but I have a small dog and he's really nice. Two, I'm not that bad once you get to know me and then you can see for yourself."

"But..well.." K.J said, thinking of the different negative possibilities.

"Hey just think about it for a moment: You don't know me and I don't know you, so it is pretty risky..but the risk could be worth it and we could both have a great time, sweetheart. What have you got to lose?"

K.J sat up for a moment and then she thought about it: He could be a psycho trying to kill her..but then again, he seems pretty normal and sweet and seems like a lot of fun as well. He's a bit of a dork but he's a funny dork. Not only that, his voice...oh lord all mighty his voice.

"K.J? Are you still there?" Seth asked her.

"Uh, yeah Yeah. I'm still here." K.J said, getting back on the line with Seth. "I would like to meet you next week, on Friday Night."

"We can meet at the airport when you arrive in my hometown, Iowa. We are taping for Smack down on Tuesday so we can spend the day together. And I'll make sure the plane tickets get sent to you and everything will be paid for."

"I...well..I." K.J said, stuttering again.

"Come on KJ...you know you might get a few surprises when you come too." Seth whispered to her a bit seductively.

KJ had to think this over in her head for a few minutes. Seth could be pretty dangerous behind closed doors and she would be stupid and risk her life to go meet him in private...but on the one hand..it would be awesome to at least hang out with one of the most WWE Superstar top bad asses. The thought made her smile for a moment and she agreed to meet Seth. They exchanged information on certain things like plane tickets, the time and what not. Then KJ told him goodbye.

"I really do look forward to seeing you, K.J" Seth said softly. He hung up the phone and K.J had to collect her nerves together to prepare herself for tomorrow. She was actually taking a chance and going out with some unknown stranger. Like any other guy, she would have been too shy to talk to him and hung up the phone and put her nose back into her books. But things were going to be different tomorrow...at least she hoped they would.

* * *

**NEXT WEEK: FRIDAY**

It seemed like forever but KJ finally made it to Davenport, Iowa. School would be closed for a week due to the snowfall and she was able to call off work for the weekend. Then she decided to do some light packing, just in case and she wasn't sure exactly what her and Seth would be doing, but she decided to wear something comfortable. After all, she wouldn't mind just pizza and some video games. She was going to hang out with Seth Rollins.

Anyway, She wore a gray tank top, with a light Blue Chiffon Lace Back Buttoned Up Blouse, some blue denim skinny jeans, a pair of knee-high gray buckled Chuck Taylors, and she slipped on her glasses and put her hair up in a bun. She put on some red stud earrings and then she put on some peach lip gloss. She looked at herself in the compact mirror, starting to get afraid all over again. Afraid that he might make fun of her for how she looked and then mock her. Not only that, she was partly afraid that he might be joking and never show up at all. Just as different negative thoughts were running through her mind, making her chew on her bottom lip and her black nails in anxiety, she heard a beep and then the flight attendants voice.

"Thank you for flying SouthWest Airlines. We have just arrived in Davenport, Iowa. Please take all of your belongings as we are not responsible for missing items. Thank you and have a wonderful day." The flight attendant said.

As the plane landed safely and to a stop, everyone shuffled to grab their things. KJ grabbed her suitcase and then she carefully walked out of the steps and then she walked into the airport lobby and sat on a bench, waiting for Seth.

"Ok, I can do this..and I can do this...and if he's a psychotic killer then I've lived a full life right?" She told herself, half-jokingly. Ten minutes have gone by and her nerves were not getting any better and her fears started to resolve into her mind again. But then as she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned her head as her breath hitched: It was Seth Rollins and she was seeing him for the first time, face to face.

He was wearing an Iowa Baseball Cap, a gray fitting Glamour Kills t-shirt with some black jeans and his sneakers and his jacket. His hair was half black and blonde and it was pulled back into a low ponytail, and his beard was trimmed. He also had amazing chocolate-brown eyes that K.J couldn't help but find so damn sexy.

Seth wasn't the only one who was mesmerized. K.J looked really amazing..no _sexy_ was the word for it. She looked really beautiful right now and he was happy to finally meet her. He brought her hand up to his lips and gave her a slow, warm kiss, making K.J's skin go into a deep shade of red.

"You ready to go, sweetheart?" Seth asked her.

"Uh-huh." K.J mumbled as she grabbed her purse and her suitcase, following. They went down the steps and then they headed outside to Seth's Blue Cadillac Escalade Hybrid. Seth opened the door for her as she smiled, hopping into the backseat. She noticed that Dean was in the front seat as well and he pulled out his earphones and smiled at her.

"My name is Dean Ambrose." He said, smirking. "You must be Kathryn, right?"

"KJ." She corrected him. "I really don't like Kathryn all that much."

"Why not?" He asked her. "It sounds pretty sexy"

"I umm.." KJ said, her cheeks turning red. "It sounds pretty...but I'm not a pretty girl."

Before Dean could respond, Seth got back into the car as he started the engine and pulled off.

"I take it that you've already met Dean here." Seth said with a smirk. "Don't let this jackass scare you, alright?"

Dean gave Rollins the one finger wave as he laid back in his passenger seat. They both did look a little tired but it was only because they had went to Smackdown live on Tuesday and it would be recorded for Friday, which would be tonight.

"Thanks for picking me up and everything.." K.J said, feeling herself get comfortable as she shifted in her seat.

"It's no problem. Has it been awhile since you've gone out?" Seth asked her.

"I don't really go out much..due to school and work..and well...I'm pretty much a geek as you can see." K.J said, pointing to herself and doing a slight shrug, looking out the window into the night view.

"If anything, you seem like the perfect girl." Seth said as they pulled to a stoplight.

"Well other than school and work, how come you don't go out that often?" Dean asked her, curiously.

"Just because." K.J said, making it short and sweet.

"There's more to the story, and know that we are going to get it out of you." Seth told her with a wink.

"Someone is a little nosy" K.J smirked, looking up at him and Dean.

"I'd like to call it determination" Seth said, giving her a wink, making her shiver.

"Well, I'm going to be a mystery ,the rest of the night, Mr. Rollins, so good luck to that. You too Ambrose."

"We'll see." Seth's matter of fact tone told her as if it was nothing.

* * *

Roman had a day off and he was spending some time with his fiancé. So it was just Dean, Seth, and KJ. They went to a few radio interviews and some signings and even though they welcomed to join her, KJ decided to just stay out-of-the-way but still look around and of course, meet other WWE superstars and divas.

After they've had that taken care of, they went sight-seeing and showed KJ around, mostly Seth since this was his hometown. They went out for Pizza and then went to the arcade and so many other fun attractions. KJ couldn't remember a time she's had fun like this.

About two hours later, they headed back up to the hotel suite. KJ was nervous being sandwiched between Seth and Dean but Dean was making her laugh, trying to shake off her nerves. In fact, Dean couldn't help but find her shy and nervous state pretty cute. He also couldn't help but take a few hidden glances at her plump pretty lips, begging to be kissed. Call him a bastard but he wanted nothing more than to shove his thick tongue down her throat. The thought made him smile.

As they made it to the top floor, they went down the hall, with Seth picking her up and putting her on his back, making her giggle. Dean gave a pout and KJ blushed into Seth's strong back. Dean unlocked the door and then they headed inside the hotel.

There were two queen sized beds with a 40 inch flat screen TV and there was a liquor bar and a master bathroom. KJ hopped down as Seth put her suitcase in the chair. KJ went outside to see the view of the hotel, which looked so beautiful at night with the moon shining bright. Seth surprised her as he wrapped his arms around her, gently tickling her sides.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked her.

"It's amazing. I mean its just...wow.." KJ said, admired.

"He's not doing anything creepy, is he dollface?" Dean asked, sipping a drink. "Because you know I'll protect you?"

KJ blushed from Dean's adorableness and Seth just rolled his eyes at his friend.

"If anything, I think she's going to be more scared of you." Seth told him. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed himself a beer from the mini fridge. He decided to plop down on the couch and had a few puffs from his cigarette. He pulled out another one for K.J

"You wanna smoke, babe?" Dean asked as he lit his up. K.J smiled and shook her head no.

"No thanks, I don't smoke or drink." K.J said as she shook her head.

"Mmm, you're a good girl, aren't you?" Dean said, his eyes roaming over her cute adorable face, down to her curvy body. Dean looked at her pink plump lips again and her brown eyes and how she was so shy and timid. He wanted to just go over there and kiss her lips and bite on her body until she lost her breath and until she was covered in his marks. It made his cock grow hard from the thought of her underneath him, screaming and begging for more of his cock.

"I try." K.J said.

She sat down on the sofa and Seth grabbed himself a beer and gave K.J a bottle of Cherry Cola. Then he turned on his IPOD Touch as a song started playing. K.J couldn't help but smile at the melody. Not only that, she recognized the band too.

"Is that_ A Day To Remember_?" She asked him as he sat down with her. Seth was pretty shocked but he smiled.

"Yeah, it is. They are one of my favorite bands. I'm a metal head so..you know?" He said with a slight shrug.

"I like metal music. A Day to Remember is an amazing band too. I like this song right now, "If It Means A Lot To You."

K.J started softly singing and Seth started singing with her too. For awhile Seth and Dean started getting to know her, talking about small things like where she worked at, what all of them did for hobbies and what not as the music played. K.J started to see Seth as a sweetheart and one who was really sexy and just great to talk to in general. Dean was also making her laugh too . She was feeling relaxed and comfortable with the new company she was feeling into. And being in the new city and hanging out with the Shield, her night couldn't have been better.

* * *

Later on, they were watching some action movie as they were making fun of each other or telling blunt jokes. However, KJ was on the bed, sitting with them as Seth was casually running his fingers through her hair. Then Dean would take subtle glances at her. K.J wan't sure whether to feel uncomfortable or aroused. But she decided not to think about it and just enjoy the simple night and comfort of these two handsome men.

Then, to her surprise, Seth grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap. She blushed, trying to hide her face into his neck but he pulled her back up and smiled at her. It's funny how the guys haven't known KJ long and yet...there was a strong attraction to her, and she felt the same way too. Seth stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"You are really beautiful..you know that, Kathryn?" He said softly, looking into her eyes.

"Well..not really..but it feels nice to hear it." K.J said, biting her bottom lip.

"Well you are baby." Dean said as he slid over to where they were. He ran a finger down KJ's back and KJ felt the shivers running through her spine all over again. Then suddenly, Seth took her face in his hand and then kissed her softly. She moaned softly into the kiss, his lips feeling so damn good and soft yet they felt a little rough as well. She moaned again when she suddenly felt Dean's lips on her neck, soft kisses on her as well. While she was distracted with the kisses on her neck, Seth slipped his tongue inside her mouth, making her moan into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck slowly, pulling out the hold from his low ponytail, letting his hair loose. She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her a little more.

Then she felt the kiss being broken up as she felt Dean's hand on her chin to face him and he slowly slid off her reading glasses and then kissed her passionately. She moaned into the kiss as well when She felt Dean grab the back of her neck and kissed her harder, biting on her lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. She then felt her blouse being unbuttoned by Seth as he would knead them and massage them slowly. She helped to undo the rest of the buttons and then Dean lifted her tank top, revealing her pink bra. KJ was embarrassed at the fact that she has small B cup boobs so she tried to cover them, despite that Dean had already unhooked her bra.

"Don't be shy baby." Seth whispered to her.

"I..I can't help it." KJ whimpered. "I've never done anything like this before...a threesome I mean..."

"Well, tonight will be your lucky night babe." Dean whispered as he lightly stroked his tongue over KJ's ear and then suckled her earlobe.

"Don't worry baby, you're going to enjoy this. We're not going to hurt you, I promise." Seth continued as he removed the rest of her bra, sitting up and sucking on her pretty chocolate nipples.

"Ohh...Oh Oh yess..." KJ said, licking her lips, the sensations were making her crazy, and the way their mouths were working on her body made her sex go damp. Seth was stroking her left nipple with his tongue while he pinched and squeezed on the other one. He would then switch over and then Dean would start sucking on her nipple as well, making her whimper and having small gasps escape her pretty lips.

Seth grabbed her and kissed her again, pulling her hair out of the bun, letting her hair flow down her shoulders. Dean then breathed into her neck, sucking on it and moaning at her scent.

"You smell so good, Kathryn.." Dean whispered as he stroked her long silky hair. While Seth went back to tonguing her nipples, making them harder, she found herself humping him all over his lap. Seth bit down on each of her nipples and then he stopped to pull off his shirt. KJ ran her hands up his pecs and then she would bend over and flick her tongue over his nipple, making him groan.

"You little tease." He sighed, gripping her hair and then giving her another heat filled kiss. They stood her up and then Dean picked her up as he started attacking her mouth. KJ was pretty sure her mouth would be bruised by now from all this kissing. But their kissing was like being on cloud 9 and she didn't want to come down.

They went on Seth's bed as Dean would lay her down, taking off her shoes while Seth undid her jeans and he took off his as well. Dean slid her jeans down her ankles and she helped him by kicking them off. All that was there was her pretty pink panties. KJ could see the bulge growing in Dean's black jeans and she helped to unzip the zipper as he slid them off, along with his boxers. KJ saw how both of their cocks were very big. It made her lick her lips, wanting to know what they taste like. However, it seemed that she was going to be treated first.

"Ladies first, right?" Dean chuckled, giving her a wink. He saw her slit, soaked with juices and the peek of her clit sticking out from in between. Dean could easily smell her arousal and he wanted nothing more than to fuck her pussy with his tongue and have her cumming everywhere before the night is over. He pulled her hips towards him to meet his lips and then he put her legs over his shoulders. She sat up for a moment to pull off his shirt and he smiled at her.

"Thanks for that baby girl." He told her, rubbing his thumb on her clit.

"Please Dean...please..I want you to eat me.." KJ whimpered.

"Well since you begged so sweetly, I can't refuse, now can I?" Dean said as he flattened his tongue and rubbed up and down her slit, making her arch her hips. Seth was stroking and palming his cock as he bent over to kiss her softly, gently licking her bottom and top lip. She saw the tip of his cock hard and on her lips.

"Suck it, little Kathryn." Seth softly demanded as his eyes turned dark. "Do it and I'll make you feel so fucking good."

KJ sucked his cock on full force, bobbing her head up and down as he started fucking her moth and moving his hips, groaning at her wet tongue as it was massaging every inch of his cock. She started deepthroating it as she moaned of Dean's tongue fucking her mouth.

"You taste so fucking good, baby." Dean whispered as he slurped and sucked on her pussy, licking on her juices. He spat on her pussy and then licked it up, making her bounce her hips up and down. So much for her being a good girl. Dean and Seth brought out her inner slut..at least for them.

KJ was sucking Seth's cock faster and harder, almost making him fall over.

"Oh fuck! Jesus!" Seth cried out, gripping on her hair, almost pulling on it roughly. KJ welcomed the pain though as Seth was pulling on her hair a little too hard. She had to stop sucking as she felt Dean's intruding fingers slide his way into her tight pussy, making her cry out softly. He continued his tongue attack on her slit, licking in circles and sucking on her clit as he would start finger fucking her. He slid in another finger and now he had two fingers inside of her, making her grab the bed sheets, crying out for release. He then pressed his two fingers onto the front center of her wall, where her G-spot was located. Then, KJ knew she was going to cum right then and there.

"Oh my God...Oh fuck." KJ cried out feeling the pit of her lower stomach growing extra tight. Seth kissed her passionately as she clawed his back. Dean was slurping away and fingering her pussy harder and faster, sucking and biting on her clit, forcibly making her claw Seth's back deeper, but Seth didn't mind as his kiss would start to get a little rough himself, sucking on her tongue and doing a french kiss.

"I'm cumming, Dean!" KJ would scream out, biting her fingers and cupping her breast. Dean looked up at her, still licking on her slit with quick strokes.

"Cum for me then baby, Cum for Mr. Ambrose." He ordered her to do, his voice getting hoarse.

He started fingering her faster and harder, pressing on her G-Spot until KJ would grab the sheets and then start squirting out her juices.

"OH SHIT!" KJ screamed out, clawing on Seth's back. Seth would kiss her passionately yet again as they both panted against each others lips. KJ's legs felt so numb as Dean would slid over onto the bed. He licked her slit a few more times and then he lightly kissed up her body and kissed her sweaty body. He grabbed a condom from the nightstand and then slipped it on as he made his way between KJ's legs. He tapped into her folds and then he slowly slicked her sensitive nub with her juices with his thumb.

"You ready, princess?" Dean whispered. KJ slowly nodded yes, whimpering.

Seth laid back as he was still stroking his cock, watching the scene in front of him. He admit, he was pretty jealous of the fact that it should have been him fucking her first instead of Dean, but he knew that the best was always saved for last. So he wasn't worried at all, knowing that Kathryn would pass out in his arms before the night is over.

Dean then slowly pushed himself inside of her, groaning at her tightness. She felt so fucking good to him that he thought he was going to cum already. But he was not going to cum until she did first. She looked up at him as she bit her bottom lip, moving her hips to meet his thrusts.

His movements started off slow for a few minutes until KJ would wrap her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of her. Dean moaned a little as he started thrusting inside of her, pushing himself into her core deeper and harder. His hips kept hitting hers and soon he couldn't stop his hard fucking. He kept slamming his hips into hers, making her bounce everywhere. She then felt her wrists being pinned by Dean as he bent her knees up a bit and then he proceeded with his brutal fucking.

"Ohh..OH my fuck...OH GOD!" KJ moaned loudly. "Yesss..OH god.."

"Mmmm that's it, take it babe. Take this fucking cock." Dean grunted, slamming into her roughly. Dean grabbed her hair and then he bit on her neck and her collarbone. The pain was hurting KJ but it felt so good to her.

His biting only added on to the intense pleasure of the fucking. She wanted to suck Seth's cock as it was seriously leaking pre-cum, but Dean's fucking and his strong arms pinning her down was taking a toll on her. She felt the pit of her lower stomach grow tight as an orgasm was about to come over her, with his heavy balls slapping against her ass.

"Are you close?" Dean whispered, now wrapped his hand around her throat, squeezing it.

"Yess.." She whimpered. "I'm so fucking close..I'm cumming DEAN!"

"Then cum for me. Come on. You know you wanna fucking cum for me, so do it, you fucking slut!" Dean grunted, pumping into her faster, the sweat and smell of sex filling the air. Seth groaned, stroking his member faster, wanting to shove his cock down KJ's pretty little mouth.

KJ screamed loudly as her juices started exploding all over Dean's cock, and then some squirted onto his waist. He continued to pump into her wildly until he felt a hot jet of cum spurting into the latex condom.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dean groaned loudly. He pumped into a couple more times and then he slowed it down, wiping KJ's tears away and then softly kissing her lips, as KJ gained some of her breathing back to a normal rate. He stroked her hair and then he bit her one more time as he slowly slid out of her. KJ was breathing hard, sweat covering her body, Dean's and hers.

Now it was Seth's turn. He grinned as he climbed over to the bed while Dean disposed of the condom. Seth slipped on a latex condom. Then he bent over as he slowly had a few licks to KJ's sensitive clit, making her grab onto the bed sheets. He smiled at her reaction and then he tapped on her folds gently, while bending over to lick on her nipples. KJ moaned softly, running her fingers through his soft black hair. He grabbed her hand and sucked on her fingers, making her quiver and blush. He then pinned her as she felt his hard member tapping on her folds.

"Tell me you want it..." Seth growled at her.

"I want it Seth Rollins.." KJ whispered to him. "I want you to fuck me..hard!"

And then KJ grabbed him, kissing him passionately, gripping on his long black and blonde hair. Seth growled at her boldness and then pushed her back onto the bed, ramming inside of her.

"OH FUCK!" KJ screamed out, dragging her nails across his back. Seth started pumping away, pinching her nipples with his thumb and forefinger. KJ kept arching and moving around, whimpering and moaning and it only encouraged Seth's drilling into her hole. He wanted to make her cum dangerously hard. He grabbed her left leg and put it over his shoulder, bending it back as he pumped into her. The shy girl was no more as she was begging for more of his cock. Hips were slamming into each other and they didn't give a damn who heard them anyway. He was violently pumping into her wet core, making her whimper and cry.

"You like being fucked like this do you?" Seth growled at her, his hips working overtime.

"God yes, it feels so fucking good." KJ screamed out, clawing his chest.

"What feels fucking good?" Seth demanded, pumping harder, his sweat coming down his body and dripping onto hers.

"The fact that you and Dean are fucking me. God, I've always wanted it." KJ moaned loudly.

"From now on, we get to fuck you anytime we want, do you understand me." Seth yelled at her, gripping on her long hair, pulling on it.

KJ nodded but it only made Seth fuck her harder. Dean was close to cumming already as he stroked his member, watching little Kathryn get fucked to no means.

"I said, do you understand me? Answer me, you dirty little slut?" Seth snarled.

"YES SIR!" KJ screamed out. "I'm going to fucking cum."

"Say my name when you cum." Seth said as he continued his violent thrusting. "SAY IT!"

"Se-Seth..SETH!" KJ screamed out as she felt an explosion of cum bust right out of her and Seth cursed loudly as glob after glob of cum filled up the condom as held KJ tightly.

"Open your pretty little mouth, KJ." Dean whispered and then KJ grabbed his cock, sucking it hard until she felt spurt after spurt of his hot creamy seed. She swallowed Dean Ambrose cum with pride and she sure as hell wasn't ashamed about it.

Seth slid out of her slowly as he disposed of the condom. He pulled KJ into his arms as Dean slipped on his boxers, kissing KJ. KJ looked up at the two men and they all laughed softly, enjoying the after-glow.

"Well...off my bucket list: Fucking the members of the Shield." KJ said, smiling happily. Funny how people called her boring and the geek with no life, yet she got fucked by the hottest WWE Superstars and she would always remember this moment.

""Your spending the night doll-face so don't even think about getting dressed." Dean said with a wink.

"Oh really." KJ said, looking behind Seth who kissed her neck, where her bruises were showing from their "kissing"

"Damn right babe." Seth told her, stroking her hair. KJ snuggled into Seth's warm body and then Dean crawled in with them, feeling both of their warm hard bodies.

All of this happened because of a wrong number. What were the odds of that? No one knows but KJ was glad this opportunity happened.


End file.
